Backbone
by Bamara
Summary: Tired of Edward always standing up for her and "protecting" her from everything, Bella decides it's time to show him up.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Tired of feeling like she's always being "baby-sitted" Bella decides it's

time to show Edward she's a big girl.

**A/N:** My first fanfic, so I would REALLY appreciate honest reviews :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; those rights go to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One

"Emmett!" I yelled. For the briefest moment I saw light in this dark space, and then darkness. "Jerk," I grumbled.

In true Emmett style, he had locked me in the closet. Not just locked me in here away from Edward , but tied my wrists together, rope and all; well Rosalie had done that. According to him, Jasper, and Rosalie, our unwillingness to be separated was disgustingly disgusting, to put it in Emmett's words; personally, I think this is just going overboard. Is it really that hard to just have a tete-a-tete? I could hear Edward shouting at Jasper and Rosalie to let him go.

Emmett's booming voice answered him; he was right outside the door. "No, _Eddie_. Bella, needs to learn a lesson. As do you, brother. Hands off, and everybody's fine."

"She can't breathe that musty closet air all day." Really? Edward's excuses were getting lame and I was growing frustrated by the second.

"Just shut up, Edward." Silence. I hadn't raised my voice at him before, and this had clearly surprised him and the other two.

"See, it's all ready having an effect on her," said Edward.

"I'm not a baby. I think I can handle a few hours in a closet," I said defensively. Laughter erupted from Emmett.

"Oooh. Bella's a big girl, see. She can handle the boogie monsters all by herself." Thank you, Emmett. "And just for that, I'm going to let her go."

The door opened, and Emmett appeared, a big smile on his face. "You passed."

I frowned. "Another test? Really Emmett, your confidence in me doing anything ,is hurtful." I shook out my wrists; despite the whole playfulness of this "test", Rosalie had tied the rope a little too tight.

Edward walked up me, circling his arms around my waist. I pushed away from him, and walked to the door.

"Bella?"

"Don't. Look, I know you're protective of me and all because you care, but sometimes I feel like it's too much. Clumsy as I may be, I am eighteen and can take care of myself."

Emmett, Jasper and Alice appeared right behind Edward. Emmett and Jasper both had a smile on their faces, a sign that they had all ready placed a bet on this. Alice just looked worried.

"Bella, love," Edward smiled, putting on airs to convince me. I knew him too well. "I know, you can take yourself, but a little help doesn't do any harm."

I pursed my lips. So that was how it was going to be. "I'll teach you Edward Cullen, that I, Isabella Swan, am fully equipped to take care of myself." I opened the door and walked out, tripping over the threshold. I looked back to see Edward's grim expression, and Emmett and Jasper stifling laughter.

"Bella," Alice called, "I don't think this is a good idea."

I straighted up; I wouldn't bet against Alice in any case, but this time I had something to prove.

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N: **Please Review :-) And yes, I do read them and appreciate. Review, even if it's just to say nice, or try harder. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Bella, what are you doing?" I turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway, watching me rummage through the medicine cabinet.

I stuck a few more band-aids and a bottle of anti-septic into my backpack. "Just getting some extra stuff."

He looked at me like I was crazy, and walked away. And, it was extra stuff. I knew that I was clumsy and even fell with Edward around, though he helped to avoid all the nasty slips, but now, I was going to need the extra protection.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and went out to my truck. Part of the whole deal, _my _deal, was that I get to drive myself to school; no more high speed driving volvo. Pft, I thought, and he says I'm clumsy. Well, he is a vampire…

As I backed out of the driveway, I caught a glance of a silver car. It was parked a good ways away, so I couldn't make sure if it was Edward's car or not, but, if I had to take a wild guess, it probably was.

"I can see your car," I said. If it was him, he would hear me. The car didn't move.

The truck rumbled onto the road, and I kept looking at the rear view mirror but I never saw the car. I stepped on the gas, trying to push the truck past forty miles. The engine groaned and sputtered. "Crap."

When I got out of the truck, Edward was all ready parked behind me.

He leaned against the hood of the his car, grinning. "Need a ride?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Part of the deal is that you let me drive to school by myself. Which means that you can't follow me."

"You didn't specifically mention that," he countered.

I shook my head, exasperated. If I had to walk to school to prove my competence, so be it. Edward pulled up beside me, and rolled down the passenger window. "You're going to be late."

I shrugged my shoulders. I could be stubborn too.

"Bella, okay, I understand. You want to prove that you're capable of taking care of yourself, I get it. Now, get in the car."

I crossed my arms. "Bossy much?" I was surprised at my sudden anger at him. I didn't mean to be a total "b", but he just annoyed me with his overly protective attitude towards me. If he had been a _human_ boyfriend, we wouldn't have lasted long. But I knew, now anyways, that there were dangerous beings out there, but did he need to protect me from _everything_? Would a trip and fall really affect my life in any significant way?

He sighed and rolled up the window. I smiled triumphantly as I saw the car disappear around the bend.

oOoOoOo

"Late," boomed Mr. Frome as I walked through the door. Second period was just fifteen mintues past.

I gave him my tardy slip, and walked to my desk. Settled in, Edward turned and looked me over. His gaze stopped on my knee.

I reached down to my knee, touching the tattered fabric. On my trek to school I had tripped over a plastic bottle, and yet I was still alive."Yeah, I fell. What are you going to do about it?"

He shook his head, and turned back to what he had been writing.

A note landed on my desk.

_Truce?_

Nope.

_I promise to keep my distance. Even let you fall a few times a day. I don't want you to hurt yourself just to prove you're capable of watching out for yourself._

Sorry. I like this too much.

_Tripping over a plastic bottle and ripping your pants on grass?_

Stop reading Alice's mind.

_What do you get out of this?_

My pride.

_And if you fail?_

You can buy me that armored, fire/bomb proofed car you're always talking about. And, I'll even drive it.

When I passed him the note, he was all ready smirking. I suddenly had the sinking feeling that I was going to make myself look like a fool.

**End Chapter Two**

**A/N: **Yep, I know it's sort of a repeat of the last chapter, but I was a bit stumped (okay, majorly stumped). Tell me what you think… Please Review :-) And yes, I do read them. Review, even if you only write "nice" or "try harder". :-)


End file.
